It Shouldn't Be
by whataslore
Summary: He's a vampire. She's a werewolf. They're both extremely dangerous toward the other, but they just can't seem to stay away from each other.
1. Sora

**Okay, here we go. My second attempt at a fictitious story that will probably have nothing in common with the actual Kingdom Hearts story lines except characters. I did my best to elaborate a little more with this one, so hopefully it will sound better than the other one and I'm going to try my best not to turn the characters into complete retards this time. This isn't going to resemble Twilight all that much, considering the fact that I haven't even read those books or seen the movie yet. Also, this story is going to have to be set way in the future because I didn't plan the settings very well, lol. But it's still going to be like today's world. There will be no Futurama like stuff, XD. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the story line.

Chapter 1:

He saw her for the very first time at a run-down karaoke bar downtown. She was sitting by herself, absentmindedly stirring her drink with a straw and wincing at the nonexistent talent in the singer's voice.

He stood there for several minutes observing her actions. He didn't go up to her just yet—he only watched. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, Kid, you're in my way." A gruff voice interrupted him, and he turned, startled.

An elderly man was leaning against the table behind him, holding a mug of some kind of dark brown liquor, staring at him. "What's your name?"

"Sora." He stared back, unflinching. "Does it matter?"

"You don't look old enough to be in here, Sora." The old man said.

The boy named Sora chuckled softly. "Oh, I am. Believe me."

The man looked at him skeptically. "Really."

"I'm seventeen," Sora told him, and when the old man opened his mouth, probably to inform him that twenty-one was the drinking age, he added, "decades."

The old man stared at him blankly for a moment and then started to laugh. "Give me a break. I might be old, but I ain't stupid. And I don't scare that easily."

In the next one-hundredth of a second, Sora grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "I don't see how it's funny."

"Jesus, what's your problem?" The old man certainly looked scared now.

"I come across people like you every day," Sora hissed through gritted teeth. "Those of you who take life for granted and laugh in our faces because you don't believe. I'm getting tired of it. Let me tell you, seventeen decades is a _long_ fucking time to have to deal with that."

"Take it outside!" the bartender shouted from across the room.

Sora ran his tongue delicately over his fangs, debating with himself. Here was a perfect opportunity for feeding…but he'd come here in hopes of better options. He most definitely would prefer someone young and female. Nowadays he didn't have as many chances to feed on human blood because the police were noticing the bodies left behind by the sloppier vampires. He couldn't be picky with as tight as things were. If he was he risked being caught. His eyes traveled back to where the girl he'd been watching earlier had been sitting. She was gone.

Sora sighed and released the old man. "Get away from me."

The old man tripped over himself trying to move away, as if he feared Sora would change his mind and lunge after him again if he didn't hurry.

Sora stood still for several long minutes, and then made his way toward the door. Maybe he'd find a deer on his way home to satisfy his thirst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seventeen decades earlier, Sora had been a normal, well-groomed high school student. He was one of the top students in his grade and was involved just about every athletic sport and after-school club he could manage to find time for. He liked to party, too, of course. That was what had gotten him into his situation. A little bit too much to drink, a petite blonde girl named Katie, and the backseat of Katie's little mustang. Being as drunk as he was, he didn't even realize what was happening until after he sobered up. He didn't remember all that much about it either. He just remembered the last thing she'd said to him before he passed out after their dirty deed.

"I like you. I don't want to kill you."

So she'd turned him. He remembered that he'd woken up in his own bedroom, the curtains tightly drawn. He'd felt woozy and ill, but not the kind of ill he was used to feeling after heavy drinking. After a day and a half of sitting in bed, he decided to get up and get something to eat. It was the moment he opened his curtains that he learned about what he'd become, and his skin had started to burn right before his eyes. The fangs had taken a few more days to fully develop.

Then his whole lifestyle had to be adjusted to fit his new form. Katie had come back to help him adjust. Although he was upset with her and every right to be, she expected gratitude—after all, she could have just killed him.

But now he was stuck living his morbid, depressing life alone for the rest of eternity, unless he was murdered. But that didn't happen easily. Killing himself was not an option, because he didn't particularly favor stabbing himself in the heart with a chunk of wood or going and lying down outside. If he was going to die, he'd rather it be by someone else's hand, even though he was so miserable. Katie was gone—she'd been staked two years prior by a vampire slayer called Jason. The funny thing was, Jason had liked Katie. Somebody had to have hypnotized him or possessed him, Sora thought, because he certainly wouldn't have killed her on his own.

Now, Sora had no one. He lived by himself in a little beat up house deep in the woods away from everything, where he could hunt animals in peace, and occasionally a stray hiker. The only time he left the woods was when his thirst went behind woodsy animals.

He hadn't seduced a young girl for any purpose—food or other—in a long time. The one he'd seen at the bar that night was perfect. She had a lovely figure, she looked healthy…she was probably very lively when she had someone to talk to.

Sora licked his lips. He was just going to have to pick her up the next time he saw her.

**There's chapter one, please tell me what you think! Chapter two is almost done so I'll post that soon. **


	2. They Meet

**This is probably the fastest you'll see two chapters. I had a crapload of spare time over Thanksgiving weekend and now that school starts again tomorrow, I'll be real busy, so I don't know how soon I'll be able to post the next chapter but I'll work hard on it. :)**

Chapter 2: They Meet

Sora left his house Friday night the next week to see if he could find the girl at the bar again. He was pleased to see her sitting alone at the same table as last time. She looked tired this night, her eyelids drooping and her face slightly pale. Of course, maybe she was just flat-out intoxicated. That would make things a whole lot easier for him.

He waited until she had finished the drink she was sipping and strolled up and seated himself across from her. "Can I get you another drink?"

The girl raised her head to look at him, and as she did so he caught a whiff of her scent. There was something strange about it. He couldn't exactly put a finger on what it was, so he ignored it.

"I think I've had enough," she said quietly.

"Are you sure? It's still early," Sora leaned forward and looked into her eyes.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow." The girl sounded slightly impatient, but not yet annoyed.

"Okay, if I can't talk you into having another drink with me, can I talk you into taking a little drive with me?" He again tried to make eye contact with her, but she was having none of that. Hypnotic powers had absolutely no helpful effects if the victim wouldn't look into his eyes.

The young girl's lips curved into a sneer. "You want me to just hop into a car with you, and I don't even know you. I'm not that stupid."

"Oh, come on. You have to give me more credit than that," Sora said. "All that can be saved for later. Maybe I just want to talk to you."

"Look, buddy," the girl snapped. "This happens all the time. I've fallen for it many times, too. So go ahead and whip it out, big boy. I'll show you something you've never seen before."

Sora quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? What's that?"

She leaned in close so her lips were against his ear, her breath hot on his neck. "The other end."

Sora was horrified at the thought, but his arousal overrode that. "You're a mean one," he said, and then he grinned. "I like it."

The girl's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious? Most guys take off after that line."

"I'm not afraid of you," Sora said. "I'm not afraid of anything."

She scowled. "Well, you should be, because if you lay a hand on me, I swear I'll rip your throat out faster than you can say 'ouch'."

That was when it clicked. A smile crossed Sora's face as he comprehended what she was and why her aura was so weird. "You're not human."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're a genius. I would have thought someone like you would figure it out sooner."

"Someone like me…" Sora repeated her words with amusement.

"Some of us are able to detect the supernatural in a timely fashion, Mr. Vamp," the girl said smugly. She wrinkled her nose. "I smelled you at least a mile down the street. You smell like a funeral home."

"Well, the smelling like death thing kinda comes with the package," Sora shrugged casually and leaned back in his seat. "So…are you alone or do you live with a pack?"

The girl didn't answer immediately. She stared down at her empty glass for a few minutes while twisting a few strands of her auburn hair around one finger. "I used to have a pack," she finally said. "But now I'm on my own."

"Did you get kicked out?"

She glowered at him, obviously disliking his nosiness. "No, I didn't get kicked out. They were all murdered." She shifted her glare back to her glass as if willing it to burst into flames. "It was your kind that did it."

"Vampires?" Sora frowned. "I'm not familiar with this story."

"It wasn't around here," she said. "It was actually pretty far from here. I just came here not too long ago."

"I still think I would have heard," Sora said. "Mass killings of one species like that usually get around."

"So you're still planning on luring me out of here so you can drink my blood?" the girl suddenly asked.

Sora started to laugh. "Where did you ever get an idea like that?"

She wasn't laughing. She was still glaring. "I can read people's thoughts."

"You can?" Sora leaned forward again, interested. "So you're a werewolf _and_ you're psychic? How did that happen?"

"I don't know." She waved at the waitress and pointed at her empty glass. "It happened sometime during my first change. I've never really had any idea how or why." She looked at him and finally cracked a small smile. "But boy does it help when my life is in danger."

"I guess so." Sora grinned at her. "So why are you so willing to share your life story with a vampire who's going to drink your blood as soon as you get outside?"

"That's a really good question," the girl said, "except there's an error. No vampire is going to be drinking my blood. Not tonight, anyway." She eyed him suspiciously. "Besides, if you did drink my blood you would get very, very sick."

Sora laughed again. "I know. I was just messing with you." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "Well, it was nice meeting you, um…hey, what's your name?"

"Kairi." She said it without looking up at him.

"That's a pretty name."

"Uh-huh." She had just received her drink from the waitress and was busy taking a large sip. "Bye, Sora."

Sora almost asked her how she already knew his name, but stopped himself as he remembered she was a mind reader. Before he walked out the door, he stopped and faced her again. "Tomorrow night's the full moon."

"I know," Kairi said. "That's why I'm going to get as drunk as possible before I have to go home…then suffer through work tomorrow, and then I get to go find myself a safe place to change."

"Well…" Sora bit his lip and winced as his fangs nearly pierced it. "If you have trouble finding a place, I have a house over there in the woods. You can go there, if you like. I probably won't kill you." He flashed her a grin, and then walked out.

**So there will probably be some action in chapter three. I don't know what's going to happen yet because I haven't written it yet—and I never plan my chapters because if I do that I get way off track when I finally start writing and then I end up with something completely different anyways, lol.**

**So I'm hoping to be able to update soon, but it may not be before the week is up. :(**

**Laterz! (and please leave reviews)**

**-Kira-**


	3. IMPORTANT

Oh my God.

Holy Shit.

F'real.

I don't know how many people that were following my stories still use this site because I haven't logged in since 2008, but for anyone still around or anyone new who has had the misfortune of stumbling across my profile, I sincerely apologise.

First off for starting a story that I never finished, and I won't likely finish to be honest because I am so over the whole vampire thing.

Secondly because I just read my old profile and WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?

I was 15 and retarded, I have no idea what even. "I'm more scene than emo now" SRSLY!

Well I'm 19 now and laughing my ass off out of pure embarrassment.

My old penname was "XxEmoliciousBlondexX, I just had to change that, I couldn't take it.

I also haven't had a MySpace since early 2010

Well I don't have time at the moment to edit the old profile, work's a callin', so feel free to laugh at me, submit a review or message and tell me you still love me, whatevs. When I have time I will fix it up and hopefully begin a new story for you guys on something, I dunno if it'll be Kingdom Hearts or even a video game because I haven't played a video game since last spring. O_o


End file.
